The present invention relates to a fastening arrangement for vibration-insulating and impact-damping fastening of a first member to a second member, which fastening arrangement comprises a first elastic element, which is arranged to bear against the first and the second member, and a fixing element arranged in a through-hole in the first and second member and in the first elastic element.